


Unprovoked Admission

by psychadelickate



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychadelickate/pseuds/psychadelickate
Summary: Imagine: Gibbs telling you he’s in love with in the most unexpected way





	Unprovoked Admission

It’s been a long day and all you want to do is have a long hot shower to wash it all away. Your chest feels as if you’ve gently been kicked by a horse. You know you’re in for a chewing out by Gibbs, but you really don’t care at this point. It’s what you signed up for when you took on the job. 

You’re almost at the bathroom when there’s pounding on your front door and you hurry to send whoever it is away, before your neighbors call police, which is ridiculous because you’re a federal agent.

You look through the peephole and groan when you see your boss standing on the other side. Without thinking about it, you open the door and let him in. 

You feel the anger radiating off him in waves but you’re too tired to care right now. He on the other hand is not. 

“What were you thinking?” he asks and you know he’s asking about jumping in front of a bullet to save him. 

“I wasn’t thinking, I just reacted,” you tell him, “I don’t see what the issue is. I’m fine,” you continue, even though your chest where the bullet hit your flack vest is throbbing with pain. “I don’t think you’d be having the same conversation with DiNozzo or McGee.” 

“No, I wouldn’t” he concedes.

“Because I’m not in love with one of them I’m in love with you!” he roars and you have absolutely no response to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.   
> If you want a specific imagine, feel free to ask me and I'll see what I can do.   
> Leave a comment on your way out.


End file.
